Digital cameras are a fast-growing segment of the digital consumer market, and are used largely for producing photographic images. Each pixel of a subject is captured digitally in terms of RGB (red, green and blue) separations. Currently, low cost, higher mega pixel digital still and video cameras are entering consumer market.
Digital cameras typically use charged-couple-device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chips as image sensors. Such CCD or CMOS chips record light from a subject when capturing an image of the subject.